A Second Chance
by Akuseru Kouen
Summary: Axel is a 23-year-old college student nearly ready to graduate with his Masters Degree. He's always had his life planned out but when Roxas ends up pregnant his life plan has to change to best suit the situation. How will the young parents cope? R&R plz.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Ok! So! This story I decided to rewrite before I got too involved with it before hand. I didn't like the way I had started it and scraped the old idea for one based in an alternate Kingdom Hearts universe. So I hope this story works better than the last! Thanks for stopping by and remember to leave me lovely reviews!

**Warnings: **

Yaoi coupling, Lemon(s)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts… Sad times…lol

**A Second Chance**

Prologue

"_There were no words to describe the first time I looked into your face, your angelic and pure face. It was almost as if the entire world around me melted away into nothing. Your tiny fingers and toes were curled as you experimented with your legs and arms, stretching them out and quickly pulling them back to your little body. You frowned then turned red in the face before screaming healthily at the top of your pair of brand new lungs. That was our first meeting. You cried and cried until I could figure out how to comfort and calm you. It seemed that you were just hungry and wanted to eat. I gave you back to your sleepy mother and watched as he happily fed you. I could see the exhaustion on his face but I knew that you had been a labor of love…well more like over 48 hours of labored love. Your mother and I couldn't be more blessed to have you in our lives. You may have come earlier than we had intended but all things happen for a reason...We couldn't love you more, my son…"_

Roxas smiled to himself and closed the baby book that belonged to his newborn son. He hugged the book to his chest happy to have found the words written by his beloved fiancé. The blond climbed out of his bed and scampered down the stairs from the loft bedroom he shared with a certain fiery redhead. His feet padded softly against the wooden floors as he quietly made his way to the baby's nursery. There he would find his lover sitting in the rocking chair cattycorner to the crib, he had successfully lulled their baby boy to sleep and was now currently on the edge of rocking himself to sleep. His deep, emerald eyes were tired but full of a pride that was only experienced by being a new parent. Roxas sighed softly and smiled to himself at the scene in front of him; he leaned against the doorframe and watched as his lover's eyes finally slipped shut. Biting his bottom lip and blushing softly from the adorable moment, the blond made his way quietly over to the relaxed redhead and gently touched his shoulder, "Axel…"

Slowly, a pair of sleepy, emerald eyes opened and turned to look up at the beauty before them. In the low light of the baby's room, Roxas looked like an angel. His soft features and golden hair seemed to be glowing while those lovely sapphire eyes shimmered with happiness. Axel watched as the smaller male in front him smiled before returning the gesture with a sleepy grin of his own.

The blond laughed quietly and leaned in to press his lips to his lover's forehead. He listened as the redhead sighed softly then yawned. They'd been parents for two days and the responsibility was starting to show through on each of them. Axel was notorious for being up late and five days ago this was certainly the case. The older male had been up writing his final paper for his Art History class while a very pregnant and very female Roxas had passed out cold in their bed. He hadn't a clue that night would be his last as a kid free young man, and he spent it doing homework. Now here he was the same young man but he was now a father and falling asleep at eight in the evening.

"Here…" Roxas whispered while gently taking their infant son from his fiancé and laying him down in his crib for the few hours that he would sleep. He reached over to the baby monitor on the dresser and turned the knob on the front until it clicked. The red LED light came on, letting Roxas know that the monitor was on and functioning. He squeaked softly when he felt a pair of strong arms snake around his slender waist and pulled him so that his back was flush against a nicely toned torso. "Ax…" The sapphire eyed male chuckled softly while feeling the taller man behind him rest his chin on his right shoulder. The redhead usually only got this cuddly when he was asleep or falling asleep. "I think it's about time that we went to bed. What do you say to that?"

Axel groaned softly and nuzzled into Roxas's neck, earning another squeak from the blond. "I wish I could. I have another paper to finish for class tomorrow morning. I should have had it done last night but my duty at that point in time was helping you. You picked a wonderful week to give birth, my love. Nothing like taking care of a newborn and taking care of all my finals in the same week, at least after tomorrow I'll have six weeks off and I'll be able to help you take care of the rugrat."

"I didn't pick anything. Your son decided that he was gonna join us a whole two weeks early. It's not like I had the power to keep him in my temporary womb, you big jerk." Roxas grinned while feeling his lover place a kiss on his cheek then released him. He turned and blinked his eyes watching as the taller male shuffled out of the nursery. The blond shook his head and sighed, he hated it when Axel over worked himself but he knew that was part of the redhead's nightly ritual if not his DNA. He was hoping that the next six weeks would help him break Axel of his bad and unhealthy habits. They had to truly pull together as a team if they planned on properly raising their son. Roxas turned his eyes back to the infant and smiled, he had faith. It felt like he and the redhead had grown even closer since the boy's birth, so he didn't feel like there was anything to fear.

Letting out an exhausted grunt, Axel lowered himself into his chair at his computer desk. He just sat back for a moment with his eyes closed. He mentally prepared himself for the hour long stretch that he would be stuck here, writing his final paper, and that was only part of it, he still had a test to take in the morning. He cursed himself for being such an over achiever but when your family pays for the entirety of your schooling he knew he needed to go above and beyond what was expected of him and he had. He was only 23 and was nearly finished with his Art Major; he would graduate with his Masters Degree in the summer. He'd been busting his ass for this since 10th grade and it was finally almost over, his only obstacle now was fatherhood. Could he juggle everything? Could he keep Roxas happy, keep his perfect grades, keep his job and be a good father? He wasn't sure but he knew for damn sure that he was going try. Opening his eyes, Axel would sit forward and straight in his chair. He picked up his reading glasses and slipped them on so that he could focus better while typing. He had just opened the document to his already 6 page paper when his instant messenger popped open. It was his mother. She was checking in on him and Roxas.

The left side of his mouth curved into a smile as he reached his hands over the keyboard and started to type at what seemed to be a million miles an hour. He took a moment to explain to her that everything was running smoothly and that today had been the baby's first day home. He also told her that Roxas took to being a parent like a fish to water but it was probably because he'd been a pregnant female for the past 10 months and was now certain of his maternal instincts. His mother agreed with him then went on to say that she was sorry that she and his father hadn't been there for the birth of the infant and that they were coming out from Twilight Town to meet their Grandson that weekend. Axel groaned softly, he'd hoped to have the weekend to himself so that he could settle into his fatherly duties and so that he and Roxas could work on getting into somewhat of schedule with the infant. But he supposed it would be nice to have someone experienced with this sort of thing come and guide him. He told his mother that he was looking forward to seeing her and his father and that Roxas would be thrilled as well. They talked a few minutes longer before Axel explained that he needed to be getting back to work on his paper for class in the morning. Of course his mother went off on a silly tangent saying that he should be resting and taking care of "her Roxy" but didn't forget to mention how proud she was of him before wishing him a good night. Axel chuckled softly and shook his head while making sure his instant messenger was signed off and once again as he was getting ready to type another distraction.

"Aku? When are you coming to bed?" Roxas asked him from the door way, leaning against it cutely, hoping to lure the redhead away from the computer for the night.

Turning to look at Roxas he smiled, "Soon. I promise. I have to get this done so that I can turn it in. Just think, after tomorrow morning I'll be all yours for six weeks. Give me an hour tops for this thing and I'll come lay down with you. I'm almost finished."

"All right, Aku. I'll see you upstairs then" Roxas smiled softly and sleepily before pulling away from doorframe and heading up the stairs to bed.

Finally, he might get some work done. He just sat there for a moment, waiting for something else to come up, like the baby waking up again and wailing at the top of his lungs but there was nothing. Once again preparing himself, Axel turned towards his monitor and touched his fingers to the keyboard. He read over what he'd last typed to remember where he was going with this paper then once he was back in the grove he started to type furiously. Now, another thing Axel was notorious for was taking longer than he planned on some things but that usually couldn't be helped and normally worked out in his favor. He'd spend nearly an hour longer on his paper than he had promised Roxas, he was happy and relieved that it was finally done but now he feared that maybe he'd upset his lover. Over the last 9 months, Roxas had been quite moody and Axel seemed to get in trouble for damn near everything. He knew that most of it had really been nothing to get into an argument over but he and Roxas had their quarrels and Axel had his moments of absolute explosion. He really needed to try and learn to handle his temper better, especially now that there was a child in his life. His patience would surely be tested over the next 18 years.

With a heavy sigh, the redhead moved his cursor across the screen of his monitor and printed his document before saving it once more then closing it out. Letting his paper print, knowing it would be waiting for him in the morning, he stood up with a groan and stretched his sore back. Picking up his phone, Axel turned away from his desk and headed out of the room, flipping the light off as he went; this nearly left him in absolute darkness. The rest of the lights in his penthouse apartment were out all that was left was the light from the city spilling through his sliding glass windows that led out to the balcony. Roxas must have fallen asleep, there was usually at least one light on if one of them was up. Axel spared a moment to walk over to his sliding glass doors and gazed out over the city. It was lovely and sleepless. Axel loved living here, there were so many interesting things to see and people to meet and his life was never dull, but he still wondered if a penthouse apartment was still the appropriate place to raise his son. Shouldn't he and Roxas get a house at this point? Really the thought wasn't him but it wasn't about just him anymore. He just shrugged the thought off and looked down at his phone, pushing the power button to cause the backlight to illuminate. It was a surprise to him to see that he'd missed a call and had 3 texts waiting for him. Furrowing his eyebrows curiously, he brushed his thumb over his touch screen unlocking his phone. Emerald eyes instantaneously went wide when he saw that his older brother, Reno, was trying to get a hold of him. He hadn't seen his brother in nearly two years and it was killing him. The two of them had been so close growing up so when Reno went his own way, it left Axel alone, he didn't have anyone else in the world he could trust quite like he could Reno, well other than Roxas. He dialed his voicemail and listened to what his brother had to say to him.

"_Hey Ax! Just me, your obnoxious older brother calling to see how you're doing. Must be pretty damn busy to go and ignore me. Mom does tell me that you're the sleepless wonder; especially now. Just means congratulations are in order. I can't believe my baby brother is a father. Anyway, I'm back in town and Mom was wanting me to keep it hush-hush so that she could surprise you buuuut I figured what the hell, we're adults. I miss ya, man. Anyway, I'll be seeing ya this weekend. Call me back, douche bag."_

"Fucker…" Axel laughed softly while pulling his phone away from his ear and ending his call, keeping the message in his inbox. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. So much for that quiet weekend with Mom and Dad.

"Aku? Are you ok?"

Axel spun around to see his weary lover standing at the bottom of the stairs rubbing his left eye sleepily. He looked disheveled already for only being out for two hours; his hair, which hadn't been done in its normal style for lord knows how long, was just a messy tuft of golden fluff and the shirt that he had chosen to wear to bed just happened to be one of Axel's button down shirts. The first few buttons were undone, giving the redhead a peek at the soft and supple skin that just happened to be his lover's chest. The hem of the shirt covered the blond's lower half nicely, never once revealing to Axel that there were once again boy parts in between the smaller male's perfect skinny legs. Luckily for the both of them, Axel was too tired to make any sort of sexual advance and he just nodded while speaking, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just heading up to bed."

"I heard you mutter something, you sounded angry at someone…"

Coming away from the sliding door, Axel would stand next to Roxas and brush his empty palm against the blond's face then leaned in to steal a tiny kiss from those soft lips he loved so much. "I'll explain everything in the morning. But right now, can we just go to bed? I'm exhausted and I have to be up at six to get ready for school, not to mention the baby will probably be awake in a few."

"Mm…" Roxas nodded, still in his half asleep state. "Aku, will you carry me back upstairs?"

"Of course."

Axel gently swept his slender lover up into his arms and carried him up the stairs with ease, laying him down on their bed once they were in their room. As soon as Roxas felt his back hit the mattress he crawled back underneath the blanket and curled up with his pillow and sighed while nuzzling into it. Axel peeled off his shirt and kicked off his jeans, not bothering to throw either piece of clothing into the nearby laundry basket. Climbing into his own bed felt so good, for the past three days he had to spend his nights at the hospital. Those first two were restless; Roxas had been in intense labor and was up all night fighting with his contractions until the infant finally decided to come into the world. Then of course that third night the two of them were taking turns getting up with the baby every couple hours to comfort him and feed him or whatever it was that he was in need of while he wailed at the top of his lungs. His first moments with his son played out in his head, lulling him to sleep quickly, finally finding that deep and undisturbed rest he deserved, that is until the newborn alarm clock woke him up.


	2. Is Any Of This For Real Or Not?

**Warnings:**

Yaoi coupling, Lemon(s)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts… Sad times…lol

**A Second Chance**

Chapter One: Is Any Of This For Real Or Not?

11 months earlier…

_"Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest..."_

_"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! You both…think you can do whatever you want. Well I'm sick of it. Go on you just keep running! But I'll always be there to bring you back!"_

_"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

_"That's not true! I would…"_

_"You really do remember this time. I'm so FLATTERED! But you're too late!"_

_"…Let's meet again in the next life…"  
><em>

The sounds of a turning lock and the jingling of keys on the outside of the door echoed through the mostly calm apartment until the front door was lazily pushed open and in stepped an exhausted, young blond male. He sighed while his right hand clutched at the strap to his laptop bag that was lying over his shoulder. Pulling his keys from the lock he would toss them to the counter in front him aimlessly and they would land with a loud 'CLANK!' He winced, knowing how late he was getting in. Knowing that just above him was his loft bedroom and that his better half was probably trying to sleep because he had to be up for school in four hours. With his left foot holding the door open, Roxas would take up his portable amp and set it aside. While holding the door by the knob he would close it quietly and flip the deadbolt and turn the knob lock. Even though he lived in a pretty swanky area of town, it never hurt to be safe. He slept better at night knowing that his front door was locked; he liked knowing that some hobo maniac wasn't going to be able to break into his home so easily and disturb his life. Roxas shuddered at the thought, giving himself the creeps. He bit his bottom lip nervously, maybe it was time to get 90 percent naked and crawl into bed with his gorgeous, redheaded boyfriend. Being in Axel's strong embrace and in his overpowering warmth always made him feel safe and right at home. However, he would have to be dishing out the comforting, like he had been for the past 4 days.

Axel was a very healthy young man. He always took his daily vitamins, ate right and made sure he got the sleep his body required for him to function properly so it was a complete shock to experience what the redhead was like when plagued with a virus as simple and common as a cold. It wasn't pretty. And Axel knew right away that he was getting sick and even nailed the time frame that he would start to feel like total and utter shit. Roxas had watched Axel go from complaining about a sore throat, to having sneezing fits every 20 minutes, then to having a headache and a fever and then about an hour after that the redhead's health had deteriorated to the point where it left him weak and unable to do much of anything other than lay in bed and curl up into a ball. The two males went sleepless that first night. Roxas's heart ached for his lover, listening to Axel moan in obvious discomfort and powerless to find any rest left the blond helpless and feeling like a bad boyfriend, he knew he couldn't do a lot but he wished there was more he could have done. It wasn't until the ill male looked Roxas in his worried, sapphire hues and asked for him to hold him and Roxas did just that without any second thoughts. All night they would lie in bed together, Axel shivering from his fever, groaning in pain due to his achy body and coughing while his smaller and tender lover brushed his fingers through his long, spiky red hair and rubbed his back in such a soothing manner…

Roxas sighed softly while gently pulling his laptop bag off his shoulder and laid it carefully on one of the sofa cushions. He was utterly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to kick off his shoes and just crawl into bed, clothes and all… Actually there was something else he wanted too but with Axel as ill as he has been there was not a snowball's chance in hell of him getting THAT, besides, he didn't feel much like catching the cold that plagued his better half so violently. Reaching out with his left hand he took hold of the staircase railing and trudged up the stairs to the rather spacious loft bedroom. The only light came from the skylight over the bed. The silver beams from the moonlight spilled over their sheets creating a very romantic effect. The blond fell into an enchanted like state as he remembered the last time they had made love… It had all been so perfect… Axel had been touching and kissing him in all the right places, applying just the right amount of pressure. His face heated up as his mind delved deeper into the memory remembering that first forceful thrust as the redhead had entered him and… "WAIT!" Roxas harshly stopped himself from picturing much more. This was the most inappropriate thing he could be doing at the current moment! Axel was miserably sick and trying to sleep while he was standing there turning himself on. He sighed yet again and stepped out of his shoes and stripped down to just his t-shirt and his boxers.

Once Roxas was settled into bed, he reached over and brushed the backs of his fingers over the sleeping male's cheek and forehead only to discover that he was warm and sweating. He looked closer, adjusting his eyes further, he took notice that Axel's face was contorted into a painful grimace and he was panting through his parted lips. Not knowing what else to do and on the verge of freaking out, Roxas touched his right hand to his lover's shoulder and shook him gently, "Aku? Aku please wake up… Akuseru?" He wasn't getting a response from the usual, easy to wake redhead. The blond felt his heart rate pick up and he shook his lover harder, "Axel!"

Eerily dark emerald eyes snapped open and Roxas felt his heart rate spike again the slight smile that had come to his lips had died in an instant. He began to shake lightly while nervously reaching out to touch the redhead's sweaty cheek again. "A-Axel?"

The redhead sprung up from where he was laying almost as if he had been possessed by some demon and was now after the smaller male's soul. The blankets fell around them as Axel tackled Roxas to their bedroom floor, their bodies landed with a loud 'THUD' as the taller male pinned the blond beneath him with all his might. "EIGHT! EIGHT! EIGHT!" Axel growled evilly and repeatedly in his lover's face.

The sounds of a mean, metal and pointy object being stabbed into the floor mere centimeters from Roxas's head echoed through their entire apartment and caused him to struggle harder against his aggressive attacker. He turned his frightened gaze to his right and saw the peculiar weapon. Red and silver. One large circle was the body of the weapon and around it were four smaller ones and eight pointed and very dangerous spikes that were sharp enough to cut through their hardwood floors with ease. "Axel please! What are you doing? Let me go! This isn't funny!" Tears started to flood to Roxas's eyes as he realized that the redhead above him was pulling the object out of the unlucky piece of their floor. His breathing hitched in his throat and those threatening tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes as the weapon was raised over him in a homicidal manner, the light from the moon making this horrific scene seem much more real. Now flailing and screaming, Roxas was desperately trying to escape with his life and in one more hopeful attempt to call his beloved back to him, he cried out, "AKUSERU!" Sapphire eyes squeezed shut and for a long moment, everything was quiet, all he could hear was the ragged breathing of the male above him and his own pounding heartbeat. Balling his hands into fists nervously, Roxas opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with the sight of the redhead in near zombie-like state. Axel's face was devoid of any emotion and the color in his eyes seemed to be flashing from that deep eerie green to his usual warm, emerald green. Still shaken by the entirety of the situation, Roxas's voice cracked as he spoke softly, "A-Aku…? Are…you alright?"

The room had gone quiet around them and the air had thickened with a tension that was so unfamiliar to the blond male. He looked frightened and quizzically at the other, shakily he pressed a hand to Axel's chest and furrowed his brows while gazing at him. "Akuseru…?"

And as if that was the safe word to bring him back from his mesmerized trance, Axel started breathe in deep pants for air as if he had been holding his breath and started to cough violently. His body still hadn't been well enough to handle such strenuous activity. He fell back hard against the dresser with a groan of pain and looked over at his golden haired lover and the sight of the smaller male became distorted fast, meaning Axel's vision was blurred. "R-Rokusasu…" Was all he could manage to whisper before blacking out completely.

"Akuseru…" Roxas squeaked as he heard the large metal object fall to the floor then finally, before he could even protest to his body and mind, the darkness took him as well…

It was one of the warmest days in February thus far and for the first time in a week and a half, sun was out. The warm golden rays were melting away the remnants of what remained of one of the meanest blizzards Twilight City had ever seen. They had gotten a grand total of 4 ½ feet of snow and the city's residents went into panic mode. Everyone tried to go out at the same time for groceries and other such vitals causing massive traffic jams and accidents every few miles on the busy roads, well most of everyone… Axel and Roxas had stayed put. Unlike most young men their age, they could claim that they always had food and other such essentials for survival in their home and Roxas usually stated it was because of Axel's severe case of O.C.D that they were always so prepared. Of course the redhead would banter right back denying that he had any form of O.C.D at all and that he always kept them prepared because of "situations like this". Roxas would just laugh and shake his head before shutting his argumentative lover up with a fiery kiss which lead to other fiery things.

As the sunlight spilled through the skylight it managed to filter down onto the bed and over the two sleepy figures still curled up with their blanket and nestled deeply and comfortably into their pillows. Due to Axel's current state of health, he was still quite congested and having to sleep with his mouth open which in turn caused him to snore and eventually he would snore himself awake. A near violent jolt shot through his body and his sleep deprived, emerald eyes snapped open. Axel groaned softly and rolled over onto his back hissing and lifting his left hand over his face to block out the intense sunlight beating down on him. After his eyes adjusted properly he was able to rest his arm down over his stomach and muffled a cough the best he could. The weight on the mattress next to him shifted and a small whimper escaped the other as he turned his eyes to observe his blond beauty. He watched as Roxas nuzzled into his pillow and smiled, unfortunately the moment wouldn't last much longer since he caught sight of the alarm clock on the blond's nightstand. The giant, red digital numbers displayed 12:17 pm as his current time.

"Fuck!" With a rush of adrenaline Axel sprung out of bed and rushed around the bedroom trying to desperately clothe himself as fast as he could as his ailing cough racked his body. He was supposed to have gotten up 6 hours ago to get ready and should have already been on campus 5 hours ago but if he hurried he could make it to his last class. After pulling on a clean pair of jeans the redhead made a rush attempt to get to his closet but in doing so he didn't even notice the heap of forgotten clothing on the floor and tripped over it falling over with an annoyed growl.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned from his spot on the bed. He had woken up just in time to see Axel suddenly disappear from sight and growl. "Axel…?" Crawling over to the edge of the bed the blond would tilt his head and watched as his lover rolled from his stomach to his back. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm late for school. If I don't go in now I will have missed all week because of this damn cold. I need everything I've missed or I'll be so behind next week."

"Behind? Aren't you usually an assignment or two ahead of everyone else?" Roxas asked while sitting back on his legs and watching as his tall, fiery lover slowly sat back up himself. Axel still looked like hell. He had dark circles under his eyes revealing just how little sleep he had this week, his face was still pale and his hair had gone unstyled and it fell around his face in beautiful straight strands of fire red. Roxas kept staring as Axel looked up at him, flicking his bangs from his eyes. He bit his bottom lip unable to suppress the thoughts of just how sexy his lover looked liked that…no shirt, pants unzipped and unbuttoned and his hair was so "pullably" straight. Roxas could just bury his fingers in that hair as the owner took him fast and hard… There he went again! Was he really that addicted to sleeping with Axel? Shaking all naughty thoughts from his head the blond climbed out of bed and sat down next to his understandably flustered redhead on the floor.

"Yes, I am so I'll be behind on being ahead." Axel answered with a slow nod. The tone of his voice was serious as was the look in his emerald eyes. He would admit, he was a bit of an over achiever but he was so close to being done with school for good that he could taste it. One more year! And if he could stay ahead of the game and finish slightly early that would make him even happier because he had something special planned for Roxas after he graduated. The blond had been so supportive and really asked for nothing more in return other than to be loved. He stuck by Axel through thick and thin and the redhead decided that if there was anyone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with he wanted it to be Roxas.

"Just stay home with me…please… I've missed you… And the more rest you get the faster you'll start feeling better. Besides, you'll be going out for two hours just to come home again. There's no need in dirtying an entire new outfit or wasting the gas to get to and from school for two hours." Roxas smiled softly while placing his hand on Axel's right thigh and stroking it soothingly.

Axel's eyes followed the blond's arm all the way down to his hand on his thigh, he blinked and watched as his lover stroked him gently and lovingly, convincing him in mere milliseconds to stay put. He averted his gaze back up and stared into Roxas's sapphire hues. He eventually let a grin grow across his lips while leaning in close to his smaller lover, observing the sudden blush on those soft and perfect cheeks. "You know, I am starting to feel my strength come back to me, maybe if I work up a little sweat and stretch my sore muscles I can start feeling better today? The doctor did say I would need to start moving around eventually."

Roxas didn't even have to give the idea any second thoughts before he jumped into Axel's lap and crashed their mouths together in a selfish, heated kiss. They would eventually wrestle each other down to the floor fighting for dominance but as always, Axel would pull out what Roxas lovingly called his "cheap tricks" and found his way on top.

**Author's Note:**

So yeah! Leave me your thoughts! I definitely like hearing what's going on in reader's minds! Please and thank you. And thanks for stopping bye and reading my humble little story! I hope you stay tuned to see what happens next! Happy reading to you all!


End file.
